Amiodarone
by Veroxion
Summary: Discontinued, may be re-posted after editing.


**Gastric Flu is Painful. Very :(**

**This story is a _based_ off of the books by Garth Nix: The Old Kingdom Series. I recommend you read them, they're very interesting.**

**BUT. This is not a copy; I've only included a few ideas from the books, otherwise the plot of this story is completely mine, I've also missed some things out to make it as unique as possible, the quote at the start is by My Chemical Romance from their album; **

**Warning: Future chapters will contain lemons, incest and yaoi (yaoi will be mild though)**

**Disclaimer: Characters and Lands owned by Masashi Kishimoto. 'Clayr, Charter, Abhorsen, Death, Dead Hands, Nine Gates, The Bell's, The Sight, Nine Bright Shiners, Six Great Charter Stones, Charter-magic' belong to Garth Nix. Everything else belongs to Veroxion.**

* * *

**Amiodarone  
**Written by Veroxion.

* * *

_The story of a man,_

_A woman._

_...and the corpses of a thousand evil men._

* * *

**Chapter One  
**Regret Me Not  
D**r**_i**n**_k** u**_p_** _s_**w**e**_e**t **_d**e**_c**a**_d_e_**n_c_**e

Footsteps echoed off the walls as a lone hooded figure slipped through corridors and hallways, his body outline reflecting upon the candle lit room, showing it on a farther wall as he wandered further into the abandoned building. Eye's darting left and right every few seconds to check for any signs of danger -or creatures- he stopped at an overly large door. The hinges looked worn and rusty; to breaking point. The door was covered in moss and many types of fungus, careful not to touch the horrid goo, he tapped the door carefully as it slowly creaked open, a sign showing it hadn't been opened for many years. Possibly centuries.

After all, no one had made it as far as here.

Gulping slightly; he entered the room at a normal speed, careful not to awaken the spirit known to live inside, he couldn't die yet, there were too many things to do, things to collect.

Taking firm solid footsteps, he ventured deeper into the room, licking his lips in anticipation, a soft hand placed firmly on the sword that was strapped to his back; as if daring the creatures of the night to come at him and intend to eat him alive.

And then something on his right flickered and he flinched, drawing the sword so delicate shining silver was revealed bit by bit and then the sword was fully drawn and he held it lazily by his side, half expecting to be attacked, but when he looked to his right, dark pools of cobalt scanning the area; finding shredded stone and crumpled bones and the dark dried liquid of crimson he dismissed it, keeping his katana drawn; just in case.

He couldn't take any more chances.

Coming in here was dangerous enough.

The floor changed from sooty black for dusty glass, he looked down to see nothing, words swirled underneath the glass as they reflected upon his cunning and keen face.

_Neun Gatter Liebe.  
Bewerten Sie Ihr Leben.  
Vertrauen Sie auf selbst._

Raising a perfect ebony eyebrow, he ignored the strange wording and carried on his way, the tip of his katana inches above the glistening glass that he walked on, the glass was thick and supple, it wouldn't brake, not even if he stabbed his katana through it, the only thing that could brake this glass was-

-and then he was in the floor with a white creature hanging on top of him, teeth bared in a hissing manor, fangs lengthening as it inched closer to his broad forehead.

The strange creature had a spiny body, thin as paper and its skin sagged in odd areas, if he knew any better he'd say it was dead hand but this was a snowy white and it had _fangs._

For what, he didn't know.. all he knew was that if he didn't get this.. _thing _off him, he was going to die a very painful death and he couldn't die just right now, the creature had shot up from the glass floor; him obviously disturbing it from his sleep and as he looked at the hole in the floor, he saw the coffin where it once resided and cursed himself for his foolishness, the coffin's door was broken, the wood splintering and sticking up the odd places and the metallic tang of blood was in the air, no doubt coming from the creatures vile breath.

"Get off!" he seethed as he delivered a sharp kick into the creatures abdomen, however his foot just went straight through, his foot sticking out the other side, covered in the insides of the creature that was lying on top of him.

"Shit." and he was thrown back into the wall, katana knocked out of his hands as slid down and collided with a sharp rock, cutting his knee as blood seeped out and crimson stained his dark blue pants, looking up he saw the creature advancing on him again, organs slowly dripping out of its body and slithering onto the ground with an accustomed 'splat', blood seeped out from its wound as it staggered towards him, cherry red eye's narrowed, pearly white fangs glinting in the moonlight that streamed from a nearby broken window.

Jumping up, wincing from the pain in his leg, he sped towards his katana, which the creature was slowly approaching to; no doubt to use as a weapon against him. Gripping the hilt he waved it as the creature's head was knocked off and it rolled on the ground a few times and fell into the hole it once sprouted out of, hearing a 'thunk', the cloaked figure presumed it dead as it's mutilated body dropped to the floor with a thud, lying motionless as the man slipped the sword back into it's holder.

Progressing forward he turned the corner, seeing nothing but dead corpses he wrinkled his nose as he stepped over them, his feet making squishing noises whenever he stepped on un-fossilised organs that had been spilled out of their owners, years ago when war had been announced, he supposed the bodies were just left to rot where they were slaughtered.

Taking a step forward his breath hitched and before he could move out of the way; he fell.

Where?

He did not know, all he knew was that he kept falling and he didn't stop until he met with hard mouldy ground, thudding painfully against it, cringing when his spine seemed to split in half and his back muscles gave out; the gash on his knee didn't improve either, instead the bone was jutting out, slicing through the material as the bloodied bone stuck out at an odd angle.

"Christ on a _bike_!" he muttered harshly to himself, raising a hand and brushing the dust out of his eye's as he licked his lips, although he regretted it soon after as his tongue was encased with hair and pebbles of all sorts, it quickly spreading around his mouth as he made a face and spat as much as he could out. Standing up on wobbly legs he took a step forward and flinched at the pain his leg was causing but he ignored it as he carried on forward; determined not to give up and find what he was looking for, refusing to be beaten, seeing a opening up ahead, the door cracked open slightly, he picked up his pace, practically jogging towards the open door as he poked his head in, seeing no danger he stepped into the dimly lit room.

Smirking to himself he carried on, moving towards a small table on the far left, looking over everything there, a few broken cups stained with brown liquid which he knew was the dried remains of tea or coffee, a plate which was covered in dust, a spider dashed along the table, moving over many other objects as it ran underneath something that caught his attention.

It was a scroll; and not just any scroll, this was the scroll he had come for, the scroll he had risked his life to get, smiling softly to himself, he reached for it, seeing the spider scatter along the table to hide under something else, seeing as its previous cover had been blown. Blowing the dust off of it, he quickly read the title and almost grinning, he unwound the scroll and opened it as his eye's narrowed into a glare, throwing it to the other end of the room as it collided with the wall and fell to the ground, lying there helplessly as if it had been physically abused.

The scroll had been bare, nothing written on the old piece of parchment; he had come all this was for absolutely _nothing._

And then just as he was about to storm out this hell hole, the scroll twitched and his onyx eye's averted back towards it as it started to glow softly, engulfing the room in light and he had to shield his eye's with his hand so he wouldn't go blind and then smoke filled the area and the light was gone and as he removed his arm out of view, he saw standing there, looking very pleased with itself a little white _cat._

It's snow white fur was almost tinted with the hinge of pink, it's large emerald eye's scanning over it's new surroundings as it tried to identify where it was, it's ear twitched and so did the pearly white whiskers that aligned its face, an amulet was wound around it's neck, hanging loosely as a soft rose crystal was carved into it, the silver metal encasing it and keeping it in place so it wouldn't fall out or get lost and then it rose one delicate paw as it's little pink tounge poked out and it washed behind it's ear.

And all he could do was gape.

"What. The. _Fuck."_

The cat promptly stopped giving itself a bath as it's brilliant jade eyes narrowed and it's nose scrunched up slightly as if glaring at him.

"What the fuck yourself you arrogant bastard, you woke me up from a lovely nap." the cat snapped back while giving a sharp hiss at him and he was dumbfounded for a moment.

A cat was talking to him, a cat that had just popped out of a scroll.

"...hn, who are you?"

The cat seemed to have a look of bewilderment on its face as if this man before her had never even heard of her name.

"Oh please, give me one good reason why I should tell you?" the cat slyly shot back, crouching down in an almost pouncing position as if threatening him.

"Because, I came here to find a scroll, only to find some fucking cat." he snarled back, eye's narrowed as he glared at the small creature that equally returned his glare then the cat sat back up again and began to wash behinds its ears once more, seemingly ignoring him.

He growled and drew his katana, placing it at the cat's neck, the cat showed no signs of acknowledging it though as she continued giving herself a bath.

"Tell me, cat. Why did you come out of the scroll?"

The cat stopped washing itself and merely stared at him then it grinned a Cheshire grin as it pounced upon his shoulder and sat there for awhile, the man startled was about to throw the cat off but she didn't let him.

"I'm the guardian of the scroll, now who might tell are you?" the cat purred in his ear he wrinkled his nose and gave a soft sneeze from all the dust that the cat had made by jumping.

Sensing his discomfort, the cat jumped off his shoulder and landed in front of him, he sneezed again before answering her.

"...what happened to the words of the scroll?"

Another sly smile came to the cats face as she looked around the room, as if pondering her answer for a moment, her snowy white tail flicking slightly as purrs came out of her throat, her whiskers twitched and so did her ears before she looked at him with cunning jade eye's.

"They were stolen, many years ago. You sir, are exactly 3,000 years too late, they've probably been destroyed, sorry to say what you've _really _been looking for will never be found."

A growl came from his throat as he placed the katana back onto the cats neck, she didn't move just stared at him with big green eye's.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the scroll?" he questioned, agitated.

"My, my.. aren't you a good listener."

"Who stole the words?"

"Not sure. I was sleeping."

"Are you of any use to me at all?"

"Can't say."

"Then you _are _of no use to me..." he murmured and he was about to slice the cats throat open, pulling the katana back slightly, he was about to strike, the cat didn't move or flinch, merely sat there as she watched him intend to try and kill her.

"I do however, know where the words are... not to mention the book you seek." and the katana froze in mid-air as he eyed the cat curiously, drawing the sword down, he slipped it back into his carrier as he stared at the cat for awhile.

"...very well. You will lead me to the words of that scroll." and then he turned around, hood falling back to reveal black silky hair and a pale neck as the cat gave a short gasp but then a hiss.

"What makes you think I will just lead you to the words, hmm?"

"Unless you want to die. Then yes, now come."

"I do not take orders from you, boy."

"And I do not take orders from a bitch."

"Dog's are bitches. Get a new insult."

"Correction: Impregnated dogs."

"True, but I refuse to tell you, much less _show _you where the words are."

The man turned around again, glaring slightly.

"Listen to me, cat.. how about we make a deal?"

The cat seemingly scoffed, rolling her livid green eye's in a careless manner as she started to clean herself once more and then after awhile, she looked at him.

"I have a name, you know."

"I do not care for you name, cat."

"Call me that once more I won't show you where the words are."

He considered this for a moment, shifting his gaze from the feline to the side of the room, charcoal eye's taking in surroundings, he placed a hand on his forehead, giving it a gentle rub as he let out a annoyed sigh; never mind being almost killed earlier, this cat was as annoying as hell.

"Fine. Your name?"

The cat seemed to smile triumphantly, as if getting a pitcher of cream for a meal.

"Sa-ku-ra." it purred, the name rolling off it's rough pink tounge. "and yours?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"Sasuke."

Sakura nodded in understanding and then strutted past him as she gave a quick glance over her lean shoulder; "Coming, _Sasuke?_" she seemed to purr and he gave a short roll of his eyes as he progressed forward, following the petite feline out of the dusty, dark room that had been abandoned long ago, Sakura stopped for a moment, giving him a glance then she nodded towards the scroll that lay limp on the floor.

"You might want that.. although, mind you; I doubt it will do any good."

Scowling, Sasuke strolled back into the room, grabbed the scroll, wound it up and shoved it into one of the pockets of his dark blue slacks he then nodded at Sakura; signalling he was ready and then she started to move forward at a leisurely pace, taking her time; making Sasuke very annoyed that she was going so slow, but what did he expect?

All she was, was a bundle of fluff and organs.

And then he tripped over a metal bar jutting out of the the ground and fell forward; onto Sakura who gave a sharp hiss and gave a claw to his face, two red lines clearly marking his cheek. Sasuke looked down at the feline as she glared at him and he glared back as he stood up, trying to wince from his earlier wound to his knee; which still hurt like fuck although he had ignored it for awhile but it seemed the pain had come back to haunt him.

"Nice knee." Sakura commented as she trotted up ahead, prancing along.

"Shut up.." Sasuke grumbled as he followed her, the pain in his knee getting worse every second for every step he took and he couldn't take it any longer as he fell to the ground, grunting slightly. Sakura stopped and turned to look at him and then she skipped over, nudged her fluffy face against his and whispered. "You should bandage that, moron."

Sasuke just grunted again before sitting up and slipping the travel bag that was placed on his shoulders off, trying to dump it on Sakura, who skilfully skitted out of the way so she wouldn't be crushed by the massive bags weight and he unbuckled it and dug around for a moment, pulling out bandages as he messily wrapped them around his leg, ignoring the curious eye's of the cat.

It took all it had to to mutter 'curiosity killed the cat', under his breath and soon his wound was bandaged -improperly, yes but it would stop the bleeding for now- and he stood up, noting that it was easier to walk than before and Sakura, seeing as he was ready started trotting along again, leading Sasuke out of the building as she turned several corridors.

Eventually, they exited the abandoned building, seeing a long range of tree's that were hidden by shadows, the sky was a dark grey as the moon hung high and the stars twinkled in the moonlight; showing just how beautiful they were. Sakura stepped forward, avoiding thorn plants and mud along the way, she didn't want to get her beautiful fur dirty after all, especially since she had just washed all that dust off of it. Sasuke tagged along behind, still wary of the cunning feline that claimed to be the guardian of the scroll he was looking for, he still couldn't understand why something so... small and pathetic could guard -and fail- something so powerful.

"Where are we headed?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder, green eye's glinting in the moonlight.

"Sunagakure. I'm certain the words were hidden beneath the sand. We shall arrive there in a few hours since we're just on the border."

Oh great; they were going to a lovely hot desert.

"Another question: why something as pathetic and annoying as you are guarding that scroll."

Sakura stopped for a moment and Sasuke followed suit, half listening to what she had to say, he wouldn't deny he wasn't curious to know such a small creature was guarding something so powerful; heck that creature that almost tried to kill would have been better.

"I wasn't always the guardian of the scroll."

"The scroll had to be made first, I know why but why did they pick _you_?"

Sakura took another step as she started to walk again and it took a few seconds for Sasuke to follow.

"I'm sure you are aware that The Charter made the scroll.." Sasuke nodded so Sakura continued, "for your information, I wasn't always like this. I was chosen to become the Guardian of the scroll by The Charter; they demanded it, they said if I refused to become the Guardian, they would force me... I was once a normal woman, mind you.. I haven't been in my old body for over 6,000 years."

Sasuke was surprised for a moment; so this cat was once human.

"I was actually the mistress to a wealthy clan in the Fire Nation, the heir to the clan asked for my hand in marriage. I refused."

"Why, doesn't everyone want wealth and fame?" Sasuke mumbled but Sakura picked it up and turned around, flashing what could have been a humorous grin.

"I didn't love him."

"Because you were a mistress?"

"No. I loved someone else, idiot." she scoffed as she moved around a large puddle of mud, her dainty paws sinking into the ground as she moved along.

"Hn."

"Anyway; it doesn't matter now, I knew he didn't love me back and I don't believe in miracles."

"So then, if you were chosen to guard the scroll against your will, is that why your helping me, to get rid of it?"

"I'm helping you because the scroll leads to that book and that book can help the problem you have."

...

...

...

A silence ensued between the two travellers as Sasuke felt uncomfortable and Sakura knew she had hit a sensitive spot.

"...you... know about that?" Sasuke whispered, hoping it wasn't what it looked like and he didn't sound pathetic.

"I can sense it. That is the only reason why you need the book.. correct?"

"...yeah."

As soon as the silence was broken, it started up again as the two figures walked side by side through the mass amount of bushes and tree's, their feet marking in the dirt as they walked too and fro, the cold night wind making the hair on the back of their necks stand up as they swayed slightly from side to side.

It seemed odd; for someone rough and manly looking as Sasuke to be walking along someone as petite and clean as Sakura, who was a cat and she looked like she was leading the older man through the woods, if anyone saw them, they would have laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"We will not be stopping to make camp. I want this over as soon as possible, I have more important things to do."

Sasuke looked down at the snow white cat in front of him and snorted; if he wanted a break then he would damn well take a break and no fluffy hair-ball chucking kitten was going to tell _him_ what to do, it was simply preposterous, but he had to agree, he also wanted this to end, the cat was so _annoying _and Sakura apparently held herself superior to him which he did not like in the slightest, it should be the other way around, him giving orders to _her._

But; she knew where the words are so he was willing cooperate for the time being, even if it meant listening to some cat.

So; they continued walking through the thick bush, the muddy terrain soon turning soft and sandy as a large desert soon came into view and instead of their feet sinking into mud and getting filthy; their feet sunk into warm sand as the atmosphere changed completely and it was no longer cold and chilly but hot and warm, the sun shining down on them, Sakura seeing Sasuke's confused look on the change of whether and time smirked and looked back at him.

"Every country is different, so the whether changes a lot."

Sasuke just nodded and continued forward and then he felt it; the rippling and vibrating of the sand beneath him and he jumped up as a bony hand shot out, trying to grasp his leg, eye's wide he landed beside Sakura, his katana drawn out as the bony hand soon turned into a bony body; with flesh and muscle hanging off in certain places.

"Dead hands.." Sakura hissed, her emerald eye's darting around, taking in the scene.

"Shit..." Sasuke muttered as he dodged another attack from below and Sakura darted to the side and then her teeth seemed to grow longer and she bit down into the hand, yanking it off the arm as a sickening snap was heard and she threw the torn off bone to the side, forgetting it for a moment.

_I thought I already.. oh never mind._

Sakura thought annoyingly as she moved out of the way as Sasuke stumbled into her, almost standing on her tail on the process and as she hissed at him; more dead hands seemed to appear from below as the staggered towards them, arms out reached as their broken jaw's moved up and down; trying to speak but no words came out of their mouths.

"There's a lot of them, I don't know if I can hold them off.." Sasuke muttered as Sakura jumped up onto his shoulder, her claws digging into the material of his shirt to keep her balance and she was silent for a moment as the dead hands kept approaching.

There _were_ a lot of them, the most she'd ever seen but she supposed that burying dead hands under soft terrain wasn't such a good idea, they could easily get lose and attack the living, whoever had defeated these dead hands last were pretty stupid.

_And the person who defeated them last was-_

"Fuck!" and Sakura was shook off Sasuke's shoulder when several of the crippled bodies grabbed a hold of his arms, shaking him violently, trying to rid him of his weapon which was firmly held in his arms, gripping onto it for dear life.

"There's about... fifty- no... seventy.." Sakura whispered to Sasuke, who was busy trying to shake the dead rotting bodies off of him and he muttered something that sounded like 'I know!'. Sakura, ignoring him kept dodging attacks as she wandered around on the sand, her feet prodding into the warm terrain, she didn't attack; since all she had was her teeth and they weren't that strong, even when they grew; she was utterly helpless.

_Although, if this kid dies then I don't have to help him anymore.._

Now _there_ was a nice thought and then another thought crossed her mind and she was about to go through with it. Getting ready to high tail it -hell, she wasn't about to die here!- she heard a few smashing noises and the crunching and grinding of bones a 'what the fuck are you doing' coming from a few feet away from her and as she turned her head, she saw a flash of yellow and she let out a long, deep sigh.

_Oh, great._

"Hehe, you should be more careful, you almost got killed!"

Sakura trotted over to where Sasuke was lying down in the sand, obviously hurt from the Dead Hand's as a large figure loitered over him, looking down on him in an almost confusing manner.

Sakura crawled up onto Sasuke's bloody chest; earning a snarl and a cringe from him as he glared at the snowy feline; she however just smirked as the crystal amulet around her neck glowed for a moment and Sasuke's wound began to heal ever-so-slowly, and as Sasuke spluttered out blood from his mouth, from the fatal wound on his chest; the blonde haired man crouched down to peer more closely at them both.

"There. Next time: don't get wounded." Sakura snapped quietly as she jumped off of Sasuke's body and sat beside him, waiting for him to sit up so they could continue on traveling; as much as Sakura despised it, she had sort-of promised to help this man and she never lied, nor did she break promises, although it was very tempting. Sasuke was starting to piss her off.

"...what are you doing here, Naruto?"

Surprisingly, Sasuke was the one who broke the silence and Sakura turned her keen eye's to take in the blonde man who had taken down a herd of Dead Hands, and very quickly as well.

Emerald met Sapphire.

Naruto and Sakura stared at each other for a moment before Sakura turned away, looking at the sand dunes further ahead.

"Oi, show some respect you bastard; I just saved your life!" Naruto exclaimed as he caught a hint of smugness in Sasuke's voice when he spoke earlier. Sasuke just snorted.

"I could have handled it by myself, moron."

"Your calling him a moron?" Sakura interrupted, whiskers twitching ever so slightly in amusement as Naruto gawked at her, disbelieving that someone would actually favor him over Sasuke.

"Yes, you stupid bitch, now shut the hell up." Sasuke snapped, glaring at Sakura while she glared back, hissing.

"Hey, bastard..she healed you.." Naruto muttered as he squatted down, peering at her and she shrunk back, keeping her distance and then she caught a whiff of something... and scooted way back, eye's narrowed.

"Demon container." she muttered, more to herself than the two men but Naruto heard it and he gaped at her, mouth hung open. "Y-you- oh shit! Are you Akatsuki ?!"

And Naruto jumped around ten feet back, kunai drawn from one the pouches aligning his waist, Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura regarded him coolly. "No. I'm a Guardian-" but she was cut off when Naruto interrupted her.

"But you work for The Charter.. right?". Naruto's eye's were narrowed and he seemed cold and distant than before; where he was happy and cheerful, making jokes.

"...yes. Does that concern you in any way?"

"It depends what kind of Guardian you are."

There was a silence that ensued between them and Sakura's whiskers twitched even more and then she grinned, as a snigger escaped her furry mouth.

"I'm a Guardian of a scroll. I won't kill you. I'm not interested in The Nine Bright Shiners."

Naruto let out what could have been a sigh of relief as he popped the kunai back into his pouch and then he was in front of Sakura again, grinning from ear to ear. "Well then! What's your name. Mines Naruto, if you haven't picked it up from the bastard already-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Sakura interrupted him and Naruto was dumbstruck for a moment before he looked away, as if pondering over the question thoughtfully.

"Well... I don't actually know."

Sasuke scoffed. "He never shuts up."

"Yeah!? Well.." Naruto stopped himself, figuring out he had nothing in his defense as Sasuke shot him a smug smirk in his triumph, Naruto however huffed and turned back to Sakura; who was cleaning behind an ear to get off all the mud that she had received during her and Sasuke's trip in the forest.

"So, what's your name...?"

Sakura looked up. "Sakura."

"You don't look like a Sakura.. you look like a..." Naruto trailed off, thinking of something to call the cat in front of him.

"Ah- fluffy."

Twitch.

Sasuke let out a dark chuckle, a sniggering snort if anything while Sakura landed a claw onto Naruto's forehead. He yelped and fell backwards into a bed of sand, holding his forehead in his hand as Sakura glared at him. "Call me that once more and I'll _bite_you." and she opened her mouth and extended her teeth in a fang-like way, hissing menacingly, Naruto took his hands off his forehead and put them in front of him.

"Ne... it's okay. Sakura, it is!"

"Good boy."

"Eh?! I'm no boy! I'm-"

"Idiot. She's probably over 10, 000 years old. She's a Guardian and until The Charter deem her useless, she'll live forever..."

...

...

...

...

"Okay, dick head. Do _not_insult my age." Sakura growled as Sasuke looked at her with an impassive face.

"I was merely making sure an argument wouldn't start, bitch."

"_Stop_ calling me a bitch, bastard."

"Hn."

...

"Oh-_kay_... this is getting really awkward-"

"And you." Sasuke turned his attention towards Naruto, stoic face still intact.

"What are you even _doing_here? As far as I'm concerned, Sunagakure was abandoned hundreds of years ago after the war."

Naruto was silent for a moment as Sasuke stared at him, waiting for an answer and Sakura looked between both men. "..looking for my father."

...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that... not too much of a cliffhanger, eh. 'Amiodarone' is a drug used for Heart Disease, which I have: so this fic is dedicated to those who suffer from any kind of heart problems. :)**

**I'd like to thank some people:**

**The Lion Lover, Kaline Reine and ClubSlut, in future chapters there shall be some special treats just for you three and I'm sure you will like them, you'll _so_know when you read it that its for you xD You're all so fucking awesome! Oh and that quote in the middle is in Deutsch (German) and you aren't supposed to know what it means so please don't go finding out otherwise you'll know something you shouldn't and for those who _can_read it (which I hope isn't the case) then.. forget about it, lol.**

**! Information !  
**_Note: This does contain spoilers.. and its long._

**Dead Hands: **Dead Hand's are the living dead; those who haven't fully passed through to the afterlife. They linger around in the first few gates of _Death_. They attack the living in hopes of sucking out their soul to claim as their own to breathe again.

**Death:** Death is what you go in before you reach the '_Ninth Gate_', after you pass the Ninth gate, you go into the afterlife forever, therefore you can't be brought to life in any other way possible. Abhorsen's and _necromancers_ have the power to enter Death, and come out alive.

**The Nine Gates:** Before you enter the afterlife, you go into '_Death_' and it consists of Nine Gates. First to Third are the weak gates and you can easily pass through, while Fourth to Seventh are where _Dead Hands _linger and _Abhorsen's_ and _necromancers_go when they enter Death. The Fourth and Fifth gate are usually where fights happen between the dead and the living. On entering the Eighth gate; you are usually sucked straight to the entrance of the Ninth Gate. Once passing the Ninth Gate; a ray of stars call you and only someone with a very strong will can resist them, once you succumb to the stars; you enter the afterlife for eternity.

**Abhorsen: **The Abhorsen is someone who seeks out _Dead Hands_ and make sure they stay in _Death_, usually sending them pass the Ninth Gate. There is only one Abhorsen at a time and it takes special training to become an Abhorsen. _The Charter_decide who becomes the Abhorsen.

**Necromancer:** Necromancer's work for _The Charter_ and _The Clayr._Although most of them are free-range and do not take orders from anyone. Enemy necromancers are dangerous to The Abhorsen's and send _Dead Hands_ after them. Employed necromancers will obey_ The_ _Abhorsen_ in their time of need; but know not to get in their way.

**Clayr: **The Clayr are a group of people, mainly men who are able to see into the future. They have what is called '_The Sight_' and it enables them to have gli flashes of the future, when member's of The Clayr work together; flashes are longer and more easy to see.

**The Sight: **The Sight is a special gift, randomly given to people when they are born. You can't decide to have The Sight or not and you cannot gain The Sight, it is given at birth and that is all. The Sight is activated at young ages and then you are admitted to The _Clayr _for future seeing; working for The _Abhorsen_. The Sight is very rare and can only be found in few people.

**The Charter: **The Charter is a group of powerful people, consisting mainly of _necromancers_ and sometimes the odd _Abhorsen_. The Charter rule over all the lands and decide punishments for people who have committed crimes. They control all laws and lands.

**The Bells: **The bells of necromancy are wielded by a _necromancer _in a bandolier usually wrapped around the chest. This is the common tool used by The _Abhorsen_ to manipulate _Dead Hands_. It is also used to enter _Death_ to fight. The bells are named after the _Abhorsen's_ who sealed the _Nine Bright Shiners,_ the ones who created _The Charter_; Ranna, Mosrael, Kibeth, Dyrim, Belgaer, Saraneth and Astarael. Each bell has a pecific power over the Dead. **Ranna:** brings sleep or wakefulness. **Mosrael** brings the Dead into Life, but throws the caster deeper into death while the dead walk towards life. **Kibeth** forces the dead to walk deeper into death, and even past the Ninth Gate. **Dyrim** grants or revokes the power of speech. **Belgaer** gives or revokes freedom, this function includes giving free will, giving the power of thought, and release from binding of any sort, **Belgaer** was also used in _The Book of Sealing_. **Saraneth** forces compliance. **Astarael**forces all who hear its ring, including the caster, into Death. All bells must be wielded perfectly; if not it would effect the caster instead of the target.

**Nine Bright Shiners:** The Nine Bright Shiners are the most powerful and sentient creatures, they formed_ The Charter_when the world was created. Kyuubi the Ninth was most powerful and was meant for destruction was opposed to the other Eight. They were all eventually sealed into orphaned children by The _Abhorsen_ when they got out of control and became too strong. The _Abhorsen_ soon died after the sealing and/or binding that had commenced. Creature's who hold a Nine Bright Shiner in them are called 'Demon Container's', because of the Nine Bright Shiners livid behaviour that started to happen one day.

**Six Great Charter Stones:** Where _The Charter _was formed and also where The Nine Bright Shiners were sealed and/or binded. The Fourth and Fifth stone however was destroyed during the Kyuubi's sealing. The Sixth is cracked when an _Abhorsen _refused to obey _The Charter._

**Guardians:** Guardians are chose by _The Charter _to guard certain things that isn't meant for just anybody, only pesific people. Guardians have no choice of their fate and have to do as they are told; they are then forced into servitude until death, where they go straight to the afterlife, avoiding _The Nine Gates._ Guardians are not allowed to love, it is forbidden and they must stay at their designated post until appointed to another. Some Guardians have their forms changed when they start servitude, it is unknown why. Guardians do not have ranks; some are strong while others are weak.

**The Book of Sealing:** Contains spells and_ Charter-magic_ to seal anything. It is owned by _The Charter_ but it has a _Guardian_. The Book itself is hidden and only the words of a special scroll can lead you to it. The words however were stolen and lost and only the Guardian knows where they are.

**Charter-magic:** Created by_ The Charter._ It is commonly used and you won't get punished for using it. It is used mostly by _necromancers_ who serve_ The Charter_ and _The Clayr. _It is also used by free-range necromancers.

**Free-range magic:** Magic not created by _The Charter_, if caught using it you can be severely punished. Only _Abhorsen's_ have permission to use free-range magic. Free-range _necromancers_ use it a lot as well; because they do not obey _The Charter_, nor do they work for _The Clayr_.

**Okay, that should do it. Please note that I did change things around a bit for those who read the books, and I know that was boring to read but its just so no one gets confused and I don't get loads of questions. **

**Review if you have any time because they make me smile xD**


End file.
